Snow Encounters
by Octavia Brown
Summary: Ah the time tested "blame it on the weather!"  Keeping warm can be bit tough but worth it with the right company.  Kenpachi's POV.
1. Chapter 1

_This crack pairing has somehow become my favorite Bleach pair. Well...after RukRen... I'm writing a much longer story for KenUno but decided to take a break and jot down something fun and easy. I expect to update once per week. Yell at me if I don't!_

_I don't own Bleach, fanfiction is for fun only and I get nothing more than the pleasure out of writing & knowing others read this stuff..._

Kenpachi shoved another breath through his lungs, pain from cracked ribs buzzing like a persistent gnat. Everything hurt and none of it was worth thinking about. Cold sliced at his exposed skin, toes had long ago ceased reporting the misery of snow crunching between them. He imagined he still wore his sandals but couldn't say for sure and had no interest in checking. Kenpachi's crown of bells had disintegrated during the fight, most of the bells lost, and his hair was now frozen against his face and neck. His eye patch had fallen off in the fight; that same raging hollow had struck him hard enough to break two ribs and dislocate his sword arm.

But all of that was nothing to Kenpachi. He only concerned himself with holding onto Yachiru, curled up in his good arm, and pressing forward. If he kept going he should find something, some kind of place to rest, it stood to reason. His vision had dimmed to a vague point in the distance. He was on a mountain of some kind, perhaps on a path. It didn't matter, the only thing that mattered was forcing himself to keep moving.

A figure, white and black, stepped into Kenpachi's path. He didn't bother focusing on it any further than determining it was not a threat. He figured it would get out of the way on its own. He was faintly puzzled when it didn't and instead put a hand to his chest.

All of the buzzing became distinct sources of pain and agony from the burning muscles, stiff from holding Yachiru, to the overwhelmed nerves in his feet, slowly succumbing to the frost. He jerked back from the person touching him – shorter than most, and female – and made to reach for his sword when the fury of the dislocated shoulder made him howl. For a split second he truly worried that he couldn't defend himself or Yachiru.

He looked at the woman in front of him, eyes finding hers, and realized he knew the deep blue set in the kind face. Furthermore, he realized Unohana was speaking to him.

"Captain Zaraki! Captain! Please contain yourself!" The pressure of her palm over his chest became more insistent. "Please, Captain Zaraki, restrain your reiatsu and we will be able to help you and your Lieutenant. Your wounds need attention and both you and Lieutenant Kusajishi are suffering from exposure and, I suspect, hypothermia."

Kenpachi stared at her through her speech. Then he looked around and realized he hadn't just left a trail behind him but a whole swath had been cut through the snow, tree branches had snapped and the earth was scorched. The same was true for nearly ten feet ahead of him.

He stared back at Unohana dumbly. He wasn't quite sure what was wrong here. She was in his way. He needed to get to a town or cave or something. Yachiru needed to rest and eat. What the hell was her problem?

Unohana pursed her lips. "Allow me to take care of Lieutenant Kusajishi, Captain Zaraki." She put her other hand to Kenpachi's good arm. "She's in need of water and food and we have both."

Kenpachi thought about this and realized it would be good for Yachiru. Slowly he pulled his arm open and let Unohana take the child from him. Cold rushed in to the side of this chest where she had snuggled; his arm was stiff as hell. He put his hand to the hilt of his sword and felt better.

Unohana was holding Yachiru with some difficulty. Yachiru was small but no longer a baby and Unohana was short enough that holding the girl took effort. The Captain of the 4th Squad ran a thumb along Yachiru's lips. She pulled up an eyelid. She adjusted the child to feel her feet. "Captain Zaraki, you may like to know your Lieutenant will be fine. Frostbite is not an issue for her." She looked up at him. "But I need to pass her to my Lieutenant for care while I treat your wounds. I can't do that while you still exude reiatsu as if in the midst of battle."

Kenpachi began to let go of his reiatsu, telling his fight-nerves to calm down. Letting go of the tension took effort, almost as if he had forgotten how, as if those muscles had also gotten stiff. But marking the absence of the reiatsu was the pressure of considerable pain, immense cold, an empty stomach, a clouded mind. He would have laughed at himself and his pitiful state if he could have. Instead he stumbled back a step before falling to his knees.

At once a larger pair of feet joined Unohana's. "Isane, I leave Lieutenant Kusajishi's care up to you. See that you bundle her up and make her drink some lukewarm water at once. When she is awake enough give her some broth. You may need to relieve her skin of damage from wind and sun."

"Yes, Captain! Leave her to me." The feet were gone again.

That's that, thought Kenpachi. Yachiru's all settled. Tufts of white flitted across his fractured field of vision. A spiderweb of black thickened before his eyes. Dimly he was aware of Unohana's hand on his face and her voice calling his name, or rather his official title. It just meant he was settled too, one way or the other. He at least managed to topple over onto his good arm as the blackness swallowed his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

_I was thinking this story would be about 3 chapters but it looks like it's turning into 4 or 5. This chapter, for example, was originally twice as long (with a lot of fun stuff at the end) as what I've posted here and not finished. To keep the chapters discrete I found a good place to stop the first half of this chapter before the tone changed. So this is the part where Kenpachi gets a bit of information, later will come some action. I'm sure you don't need this explanation, but it made me sad to have to stop because I had so much writing what is now the next chapter. And now I have to wait a week to post it...unless you readers demand more sooner...!_

_I do not own Bleach; this story is intended as entertainment only and I receive no remuneration for it. _

There was something on Kenpachi's face; wetness rolled away from it. He tried to reach up to swat at it but a knot of muscles cried out in pain in his shoulder. He groaned and worked his eyes open. Over him Unohana dabbed at his face with a wet cloth. A coarse blanket covered him from feet to collarbone.

"I'm very glad you're awake again, Captain Zaraki."

"Where...What is this place? Where's Yachiru?" Kenpachi tried to sit up but his joints couldn't seem to process the demand and his limbs felt like they weighed a ton each. Hopelessness nibbled at the edge of frustration. "Where's my kimono? What's going on?"

"You and I are in a hunter's hut, Captain Zaraki. Some distance from where we found you." Kenpachi focused on the thatched roof above him. "Lt Kusajishi is with the others at another hut a half a mile away. I'm sure you would like to know she is recovering very quickly. She is understandably quite worried about you. Your kimonos and haori were tattered and soaking wet. I felt it was better to hang them up to dry and let you sleep without their encumbrance." Kenpachi followed her pointing finger with his eyes and saw his clothing, more ragged now than ever, hanging on a line against the opposite wall.

"What the hell happened? We went out to find someone fun to fight and ended up with some damn hollow that was trickier than it was strong. It ran a ways from the town we were at. Once it was dead Yachiru said she'd get us back. You saw how that worked out."

"I had inferred so much from the reports we received and from what Lt Kusajishi told us. We were told of a battle on a frightening scale, however the details were contradictory. Evidence of a hollow in the Rukongai alone would have mustered perhaps a lieutenant and a handful of subordinates to dispatch it."

Kenpachi tried again to sit up. This time Unohana aided him by putting an arm around one of his and hoisting him until she could push up at his back. She was surprisingly strong. With a groan Kenpachi was upright. His arms hung loose like heavy, wet cloth. There was new wrapping around his torso and sword arm. His sword lay beside him. There was a distant pounding in his head, odd but easy to ignore. He pushed off the blanket and turned to face a warm little fire with a pot hanging over it. Something smelled really good. His belly gurgled.

Unohana gave a small laugh. "Oh my, you must be terribly hungry. Lt Kusajishi said you last ate before encountering the hollow and that must have been in the late morning." She stepped off the low platform Kenpachi had been laying on and kneeled in the middle of a small heap of animal hides. She leaned over the pot with a bowl in one hand and ladled out broth. "Here."

Kenpachi pursed his lips. He was hungry but...broth? Unohana seemed to read his mind. "Your stomach has been in a state of turmoil and you are still running a slight fever. For now please try to focus on the heat and calming your stomach. When I feel certain that you can hold down solids then you may eat heavier food."

With a grunt Kenpachi settled down to his broth. Unohana gave a satisfied smile. "To continue my brief: Some of the eyewitnesses were insistent that there was already a large shinigami fighting the hollow. Other data implied a huge amount of reiatsu but nothing indicated a large number of participants. Your Third Seat, Madarame, then noted that you and the lieutenant had left for your usual constitutional, which occasionally includes a fight. So he and Fifth Seat Ayasegawa as well as my Seventh Seat, my Lieutenant and I were dispatched to investigate the battle and the reports of any involved shinigami."

"But the fight ended up being out in the forest. I was pretty sure there weren't any people around."

"Indeed, it was a bit difficult since we finally located the site of the battle well after the matter seemed settled. I initially assumed that you would have returned to the nearest town but your subordinates expected it would be difficult for you and your lieutenant to regain your bearings."

Kenpachi chuckled a little but hitched when a lung spasmed. "I don't do directions too well. Yachiru said she'd know where to go but after a while we were up in these mountains and it was getting damn cold. I figured she might know of some huts or caves or something so we kept on looking for 'em. I made her get off my back and carried her in front when it started snowing."

"Well at least you did end up in a hut." Unohana's face was serene, eyes closed. "I'm not certain how long you wandered about in the foothill mountains but just as the five of us were ready to call for assistance a frightened hunter came upon us and told of a mons- that is something big and terrible had scared him very much. He couldn't explain it, he said he didn't see it – you, I think – but described panicked animals leaving the area and a sense of pressure making it difficult to breathe. He told us how to find this hut, where he had been when he felt that pressure. From there it was easy to pinpoint your reiatsu."

Kenpachi nodded, loose hair sweeping over his shoulders and falling in his face. His right eye was still uncovered. He put a hand to his eye. "This is why the others are down the river at the other hut."

"Largely, though as you can see this hut is rather small. The other is a bit larger, though still cramped for five people." Unohana's lips quirked like she had considered saying more but then decided to keep her peace.

Something clicked in Kenpachi's mind. "Wait, so why are we here and not back at your hospital? Your zanpakuto could get us all there, right?"

"I prefer not to summon Minazuki during inclement weather. The snow and sleet had been going on for over two hours when we found you and with the loss of light I felt it would be too dangerous. Chances were a snow storm was about to hit."

"Loss of light?"

Unohana looked at him. "It was late afternoon when we found you, Captain Zaraki. In this season nightfall comes early and fast."

Kenpachi looked into his empty bowl. If they hadn't been found he was fairly certain he would never have gotten to either of the huts. He was aware that he wasn't thinking clearly when Unohana had first approached him. He looked up to the ceiling again, to the smoke hole with a raised bit of thatch over it to vent the place without exposing it. Small sprinkles of snow occasionally flung into to it, to be melted and vaporized in a flash. Along the walls of the hut flaps of thatch marked wind holes that let in fresh air and sunlight in better weather. Now they were closed with leather cords tying them fast.

"It seems my prognostication came true, it's cold enough to be deadly outside and visibility is abysmal."

Kenpachi made a face. "Just wish I could check on Yachiru. Let her know I'm alright. Her and the others."

"If nothing else, Captain Zaraki, I'm sure they can sense your reiatsu and appreciate you are in better health now."

Kenpachi grunted. "Any prognostication on how long we gotta hole up in here?"

"Hm. It's already dark so I believe it would be foolish to try to move before daybreak. Even on a cloudless night, with the accumulated snow and frost the cold would be brutal. Isane knows not to leave without my orders and your Lieutenant was adamant about not returning without you."

"Alright." Kenpachi put his bowl down. Moving was coming to him a little more easily but he could still feel the effort in every joint. He felt heavy as a house and weak as a kitten.

"Ah you've finished your broth. Would you like a second helping, perhaps with solid food?"

Kenpachi brightened. "Yeah, sure."

Unohana refilled his bowl, scraping the bottom of the pot for solid food. She handed it to Kenpachi. He took it gratefully, the heat through the ceramic and the softness of the other Captain's fingers giving him comfort. Vegetables bobbed in the broth and Kenpachi was pleased to spot two or three pieces of meat. "If Yachiru's alright then I'm guessing she already ate?"

"She took some of my rice cakes, noting that it was unfortunate they weren't filled with red bean paste. Isane and Hanatarou have field rations enough for us all for two days. The hut they are in is not as well stocked as this one – it appeared abandoned. So in some ways you and I are better off as far as creature comforts go. The hunter said if we stopped the monster that scared him we were welcome to make use of whatever we found here." Unohana smiled at Kenpachi, open and beautiful. "I don't know if he'll be disappointed that there was no monster to stop, but we found you so I am pleased."

Kenpachi looked into the fire for a moment before turning his attention to the remaining soup in his bowl. He still felt battered and not quite settled. He finished his soup in silence, set his bowl down beside him and stared at the door behind Unohana wondering how Yachiru was getting on. Probably making life hell for Ikkaku and Yumichika, and those other guys from the 4th, too. He brought his attention back to the hut he was in when Unohana moved to retrieve the soup bowl. Kenpachi felt thankful to her. "Thank you," he said.


	3. Chapter 3

_Ok, now it starts to get real. Err, so to speak. I also start to play with the characters a little so they may do or say uncharacteristic things, but that's because this is a crack pair! In canon they have little to do with each other. (Pity.)_

_This exercise is teaching me that I was right to hold back my epic story until it's all written and edited. One chapter at a time means I have trouble keeping the tone consistent and more importantly I realized that for some details to work later I have to change details in the chapters I've already posted. I hate editing live content._

_As a work of fan fiction I aver that I wrote and posted this for entertainment only and this story constitutes no challenge to the copyright holders. Writing it was fun and reviews are a little sugar on top!_

It was an uncommon thing for Kenpachi to say, and he knew it. Unohana looked at Kenpachi, faintly startled and with color softly rising in her cheeks. Her features smoothed and her smile returned. "For what? I've merely done the minimum expected of me."

"Expected or not, it was a lot to do. Come traipsing up here, not sure of what you'd find. I know you had to start treating me there in the snow and get me here while it was getting dark. Yachiru could do it when she's not exhausted and hungry so maybe you got Ikkaku to help ya. But with the blizzard coming in you probably sent them to the other hut right away. You made sure Yachiru got personal attention even after you said she'd be just fine. You saved me. So thank you."

Unohana looked away, toward the fire. "Really, it was nothing. I'm sure if we hadn't come along you would have found a different solution-"

"No, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't." Kenpachi's hands resting on his thighs became fists, brows knitted. "I don't even know how we got up in these mountains. I don't know how to live in 'em. I can protect Yachiru and me and get us anything we need as long as we're in a town." Unohana turned to step away, bowl in hand, but Kenpachi reached out and caught her wrist. "She could have died and I couldn't stop it. But you showed up. Thank you." A little with out meaning to, but in response to Unohana continuing to look away, Kenpachi tugged on her wrist. To keep her balance, Unohana took a step toward Kenpachi and put her other hand on his bare shoulder to brace herself.

This surprised Kenpachi and he let go of her wrist. He was extremely aware of the warmth radiating from her hand. It felt very good. With him sitting on a low platform and her standing on a thin mat over the floor, he found he was staring into her braid. He noticed she was shaking just a little, the grip on his shoulder still constant. He hadn't scared her, had he? That didn't make sense. An idea dawned on him. No way, he told the idea. No damn way. "You know that's the shoulder that got dislocated."

Unohana snapped her hand back as if scalded. "I'm so sorry," she breathed. "There's no excuse for my appalling oversight. Have I hurt you? Does it give you pain or perhaps a sensation of needles?"

"It's completely fine. Thanks to you." Kenpachi looked up in time to see Unohana's deep blue eyes snap shut. She inhaled deeply, quivering just a little. Maybe there was a way, the idea nudged back. She was clearly trying to calm herself. A new thought took hold and became even harder to ignore: Unohana was a damned good looking woman.

She took a step back and, as if nothing had happened, gracefully turned and moved to the cooking fire. She set the bowl down and added wood to the fire. Kenpachi knew he might be goading her, and he was aware Unohana could hurt him pretty bad barehanded. But he didn't figure she had the sort of spitfire temper that might have him staring at the business end of a kido blast – but he wasn't going just let things slide either. "I still don't see why you came up here. Matter of fact, I don't get why it wasn't just Ikkaku and Yumichika alone. They could have sorted things out and probably found me and Yachiru too. Like you said, usually reports of a hollow muster up a lieutenant and some underlings. Why would the Old Man send you out too?"

Throughout his questioning Unohana kept herself busy and when he asked his last question she woodenly responded, "I came because I am the Captain of the 4th Squad." She kept her face turned away. Kenpachi kept his sight trained on her but said nothing. After a moment she stood straight and let her hands hang at her sides. "What do you want from me?"

"Look at me."

Unohana jolted. For a moment she stared at the wall opposite her. Kenpachi thought, that's the kind of stare that makes grown men piss their pants. There was a roiling in his stomach, like the soup he'd had wanted to reverse course. He shoved down the feeling and watched as Unohana's eyes slowly shifted and came upon his face. Then, almost like it was being dragged, her head turned. Her body remained facing the fire instead of him; her face was unreadable.

"You came up here because you thought you should, not because you were told to. You don't answer my questions directly...it's not like you."

"I might point out that anyone caught helping you is usually roundly cursed, not thanked." Unohana's body had turned a quarter toward him.

"It's different this time." Kenpachi put a hand to his head. The ache in his skull had seemed to go from easy to ignore to a mild throb. He looked at Unohana. He followed an impulse to stand, hand falling from his head. In the small hut he only needed to take two steps to be immediately in front of her.

Here Unohana barely came up to his chest. She had been looking no higher than his collarbone as he moved toward her and when he stopped she looked up into his face. Her face was a marvel. Kenpachi noticed he was a bit off balance. He wavered slightly and repositioned a foot to steady himself. A hand shot out for purchase and Unohana caught his arm. At once he felt more grounded.

Unohana's eyes were shot through with concern. "Perhaps you shouldn't stand yet. You're not fully recuperated."

Kenpachi agreed. Even with her help it was stupid to keep standing. Even if it felt nice to have hand on his arm. "Have you eaten?"

Her eyes opened wide and breath spilled out into a "ye-yes. That is, while you were resting I prepared this soup and had my fill then."

Kenpachi grunted. "I must have been out for a while."

Unohana regained a measure of her serenity while speaking as a doctor. "Yes, it must be close to midnight by now. You roused a little when I brought you here and changed your bandages but seemingly not enough that you remember. You tried to eat a little rice but couldn't keep it down. Then your momentary energy gave way and you lay down. I ate my dinner and lay there to rest while you recuperated." She pointed to the pile of furs on the ground. She looked back at Kenpachi. She put a hand to his bare chest and began to guide him back to the platform, his erstwhile bed. "You moved once or twice in your sleep and once called out for your Lieutenant, but otherwise remained still and silent. You sounded angry with her."

"Che. That damn kid." The anger felt like a picture of another country. He had been angry then but Kenpachi had other things on his mind now. "The hollow wasn't much for fightin' but Yachiru had to tease it and get into some kind of game of tag. That's what got us out in the forest. I kept tellin' her runnin' around like that was stupid and to just kill it but she wanted to have her fun. We hit a point where we couldn't find it anymore and I was all for headin' back to town but she started cryin' and carryin' on about losin' her quarry. So I didn't notice it till it jumped out of the ground and knocked my ass down. That's when this happened." Kenpachi resumed his seat and gestured with his left hand at his shoulder and ribs. "The damn thing took off after Yachiru, hunting _her_. I barely got there in time so it hit me on the head instead of squishing her. I had to fight it with my off arm, but like I said it wasn't much for fightin."

Unohana stood before Kenpachi, silent and still. She seemed to study him with her kind eyes, lips slightly parted. "It hit you on the head..."

"Yeah. That's when my eye patch fell off. Just made me see stars, I'm pretty sure it didn't leave me bleeding."

"Hmm." Unohana stepped close to Kenpachi and peered at him. This time _he_ had to keep his breathing measured. "Please be still." She put her hands to the sides of his head. He saw a yellow glow begin to come from them.

"I thought you'd fixed me up already?"

"I may have missed something, I wasn't aware you took a blow to the head." Unohana frowned. "You have a mild brain contusion, Captain Zaraki. That's why your thoughts may have felt scrambled, and why your stomach has been in a distemper." She locked eye contact with him. "It would explain your difficulty balancing just now."

Kenpachi closed his eyes and let himself take in the feeling of Unohana's soft hands moving along his brow and temples. He realized he could smell her, or rather that scent of the hospital recovery rooms, of herbs and medicines. But buried in among the different smells was the scent of jasmine. Kenpachi wondered if that was Unohana's personal chosen fragrance. It took a while but eventually the faint throbbing headache drained away. Kenpachi opened his eyes.

The yellow glow faded out. Unohana smiled and clutched the sides of his head lightly as if to say "a job well done, if I do say so myself." Instead she said, "There, I think that should do."

Kenpachi put his hands over hers and brought them down to his chest, delighted that he could now move easily and with something more like his usual strength. Unohana's surprised face (eyes huge, mouth shaped like an "o") was mere inches from his. He held still for a long moment, looking into her eyes. Then he kissed her.


	4. Chapter 4

_Ah here's the fun stuff! Also, did I say this story might be up to five chapters? I meant seven._

_I get nothing but fun out of writing fan fiction (and the pleasure of your reviews!); this work constitutes no challenge to the copyright holders._

Unohana gave a high pitched "mmh!" and stiffened against Kenpachi. She inhaled through her nose but didn't pull away. After a few seconds Kenpachi felt her full lower lip move along his as her arms relaxed. He couldn't resist smiling. She was warm. And soft. All sorts of uncommon sensations drenched him and made him want more. Kenpachi figured if he were the sort of man who thought things out carefully he probably never would have thought of holding his doctor quite like this. But Kenpachi ran on impulse as much as possible and at the moment all of his impulses were firing with pleasure and desire.

He pulled back so there was the barest distance between their lips and opened his eyes. Unohana's eyes were still closed, mouth open a little. Kenpachi tightened his grip on her hands. "I never knew you would be so easy to surprise." His voice was a rumble, barely above a whisper.

Unohana did whisper, as if her breath was the sound of her thought. "Only you could, Captain Zaraki." Her hands responded in kind to his, thumbs running over his thick fingers. Her eyes opened slowly as if not daring to look into his. "You found me out."

Kenpachi released one hand and put it around Unohana's back and pulled her forward until she stepped between his knees and stood against him. He continued to look at her in the eyes until she met his gaze. Unohana responded by placing her newly freed hand against his face. She traced the cheek bone and jawline with warm, delicate fingers and ran her thumb along the scar on his face, starting from the hairline. She stopped with her palm over his cheek, thumb over his lips.

Her voice was soft and lips trembled slightly before she spoke. "I didn't dare to think, to hope... I had thought I could just be your doctor. If I could treat you like any other patient, I might...I could avoid-"

Kenpachi opened his mouth just enough to catch the meaty part of Unohana's thumb between his teeth. She sucked in her breath sharply. Out of the corner of his eye Kenpachi could see goosebumps running up her arm. It was worth it for that alone. Unohana snatched her hand back and pushed away from him, but Kenpachi kept hold of the hand against his chest.

Eyes lowered, cheeks aflame, Unohana raised her voice above the whisper she had previously been using. Now it was clear, if still quiet, and had some of the edge for which she was notorious. "You may know more about me than I want, Captain Zaraki, but I will not allow you to tease me for it."

"Who's teasing who?" Kenpachi kept his hand at Unohana's back and continued to pull her close. She had to put a hand to his shoulder again to push way. Kenpachi supposed if he were someone else, that playtime-loving Captain of the 8th, for example, he might think this was fun. Unohana twisted her other hand free (Kenpachi allowed that he couldn't hold on any tighter or else he might break her wrist) and pressed against his other shoulder. Again Kenpachi was aware that if she really wanted to get away she could do far worse to him.

"You didn't count on endin' up in a tiny shack with the monster of the mountain, but now ya have. Back at the hospital you could fix me up and then move on to another patient. But up here... Ya came because ya figured no one could treat me but you-"

"No one CAN treat you but me. Your lieutenant can tolerate the full extent of your reiatsu but otherwise only a Captain-level shinigami can approach you when you manifest the full extent of your power. This is a factor in healing, therefore very few of your injuries could be treated by one of my subordinates." Unohana stopped pushing against him, though her hands remained stiff. "I ask you again, Captain Zaraki, what do you want from me?" Kenpachi had never heard her so rattled.

Kenpachi had both hands at her waist, under her Captain's haori, over her obi. He was no longer pulling her close, but refused to let her leave. "I want you to put your whole effort into it. Whatever you want – and maybe you should figure that out first – you're only giving it half measures."

"Whatever I want?" She stared at him hard. Kenpachi began to feel perhaps a hint of the nerves his men suffered when facing Captain Retsu Unohana. "Whole effort..."

Kenpachi barely had the time to process Unohana's rush into him. One of her hands slid into the tangle of hair behind his head and the other around his back as her body collided with his. Her lips sought his out in a flurry of kisses that continued even as he fell back on the platform. He landed with a grunt and a twinge in his side. "You'd think you'd be a little more gentle with an injured man."

Unohana's face hovered over his, body half covering his and half hanging off. "Are you saying that now of all times you can't take some action?"

Kenpachi rolled onto the side that hadn't recently been smashed by an enemy and accommodated Unohana against him. "Not even remotely." He cradled her head on one arm and kissed her deeply, the other arm wrapped around her waist and pressing her to him. She responded by wrapping his knotted hair in a fist and pushing him to her.

Kenpachi growled as she took to taking small bites at his lips. He ran his free hand lazily under the haori but over her kimono, along her side, thigh up to ribcage and back down, memorizing all the information of her curves.

A small pouch hanging from her obi caught on a finger. He would have ignored it but he felt something familiar, a faint feeling of sorts. He pulled up and away from Unohana to look as he pulled the pouch through its own loop and free of her obi.

Unohana noted him pulling away with a soft noise. She pulled her hand out of his hair and looked down at what he was doing. She gave a small gasp when she saw what Kenpachi held. "That's..." Unohana didn't try to stop him or offer any sort of protest.

"Hm." He pulled the drawstrings open and poked a finger inside. He immediately realized why the a feeling was familiar. He pulled out the eye patch by one of its broken straps. In truth it was an unpleasant thing to hold on to, but that was something he'd always ignored. It carried a sensation like a cloud lingering over the sun.

Unohana had shifted so the side of her face was pressed against his collarbone, hand covering her mouth. She didn't bother to hide the disgust in her eyes and shrank back when he brought it in for closer inspection.

"You hate it that much, huh?"

Unohana put her hand to Kenpachi's chest. "I...I suppose I don't care for it. It robs you of what is essentially you with its nasty hunger. Just touching it was revolting."

"That why you held back telling me you had it? Here I was thinkin' I was gonna have to make another trip to the 12th, probably sit through a bunch more tests for that freak Kurotsuchi."

"I wish you wouldn't make use of it."

"You know I gotta, or my fights end too fast. But if it makes you feel better I'll leave it off for now." With a flick he tossed the eye patch and pouch to the ground. At Unohana's smile and pleased squirm he put a hand around her bottom. "Maybe if you're good I'll always leave it off when you're around." He gave her behind a squeeze. Despite herself, Unohana gave a small squeak and buried her face in Kenpachi's neck. "You know, if I'm giving up something for your comfort I think it's only fair if I get to ask for a superficial change."

He waited until her eyes locked on his, the question evident on her face. Then he put a hand to her cheek and ran a thumb on the silky skin. He put a finger to her hairline and traced it down, in front of her ear, over her jaw and as far down her neck as he could before the braid prevented further movement. "It gets in the way."

Unohana blinked. "My braid? I...I suppose. Though I've gotten so used to it, the idea that someone would see me without it is almost uncomfortable."

"I'm pretty sure you'd still be you." Kenpachi ran his fingers along the smooth rope of her hair. "I'm not sayin' change your style for everyone, just for me." He nudged his face as close to her neck as he could get. Despite the hair playing against his nose he was rewarded by feeling her wriggle and press against him.

"Hey," a thought occurred to Kenpachi. He took to kissing Unohana in between every few words. "If you're my doctor and you let me kiss you – isn't that some kind of problem? Mixing business with pleasure, or some shit?" Kenpachi maneuvered them so Unohana was on her back and he leaned over her. The hand that had trailed down the braid lightly tugged on the tie wrapped around the end of it.

"Do you mean the sort of problem where, in my concern for you, I forsake my other patients at the hospital to see to your wellbeing? Perhaps traveling to the stronghold of enemy territory in Hueco Mundo, or perhaps up a mountainside forest in the pit of winter?" Unohana's smile was broad and her eyes gleamed like sapphires. Kenpachi felt a strange rumble in his stomach like it was trying to tighten and loosen at the same time.

"Something like that. You won't get in trouble?" His hand stopped working on the tie now that Unohana's hand was covering his. For a moment they were still and Unohana closed her eyes. Then with a sigh that was almost a laugh she pulled the tie free and opened her eyes. Kenpachi looked into her eyes as she looked into his. He felt almost like he was coming undone by the light in her eyes.

"I haven't gotten in trouble once in the years since I realized I was doing it." At this Kenpachi couldn't hold himself back. He wanted to hold her and tear her apart; he wanted to breathe her in and see through her eyes. He settled for kissing her as hard and as well as he knew how. She moved under him, an arm wrapping around his back, and lips answering his passion. He licked and bit at her lips and when she opened her mouth he plunged in, claiming the interior. Her moans excited him unbearably and he knew he was leaking reiatsu steadily. His skin tingled and he knew she was likewise giving off reiatsu. Her tongue swiped at his, and when she caught his tongue just so she began to suck on it. Fireworks went off in his head.

In this time Unohana had been working at her braid. Kenpachi felt the knuckles of her hand against his chest. He kept his hand on her stomach and an iron grip on his self-control. Soon her hand was just below his throat and he felt Unohana's hair move and fall away. Kenpachi pulled away just enough to sweep some of the hair (black like liquid obsidian) away. An elegant neck was revealed below, fine cream skin leading down into her kimono's collars.

Kenpachi adjusted himself over her once again so a hand was under Unohana's head, wrapped in the silk of her hair, his other hand rested lightly at the point where her collars closed. He dipped his head and licked at the indentation between her collarbone and throat; at the same time two fingers curled around the collars, tugging down. For her part, Unohana moaned softly and practically undulated under him. One hand was wrapped around the back of his neck while the other ran down his back and raced back up. Kenpachi's ministrations became bites that were more like running his teeth on her skin. Unohana's moans grew louder and were interspersed with words.

"Please...oh..." her voice was low, purring. "I didn't dare to hope..."

Kenpachi breathed against her neck. "You didn't try."

"Mhh... I couldn't...oh. I couldn't just inquire. I couldn't assume. I could treat - uh! - your wounds and remain simply..." Unohana was panting.

Kenpachi ran his hand deliberately over her breasts and down to her obi. "All those years of not trying for what you wanted." He licked her neck. Then he whispered into her ear, "well we got here anyway." He gripped her obi, trying to give himself one good reason not to tear it.

Unohana inhaled expansively as fingernails dug into Kenpachi's back. Her arms gripped him and he realized with a start she was hugging him. She released him and her breath softly. He could barely hear her when she said "Kenpachi..."

Kenpachi was speechless. He pulled himself up so he could look into Unohana's face. His loose hair fell forward and framed his view. Her hands slid over his shoulders and to his face, pulling back some of his hair. Her eyes shined and Kenpachi realized there were tears in them. A light red dusted over her cheekbones and nose and her lips were bruised a dark pink. "Promise me... Tell me this isn't a dream."

Kenpachi felt stunned; the force of her desire echoed through him but every insight into how deep her feelings went overwhelmed him again. For the first time he felt a little worried that he would not be adequate to what Unohana wanted. Let alone what she deserved.

Just as he finished composing a response and was about to speak the air crackled as a kido spell took hold and Isane Kotetsu's nervous voice filled Kenpachi's mind. "Please forgive my intrusion into your night. I am afraid I have grave news."


	5. Chapter 5

_Just when things were going fine all hell has to break loose. Writers are such sadists... A note about the kido Tenteikuura: it's a blanketing effect where everyone hears the caster's voice in their heads within the area of the spell. However, I couldn't find any notes on speaking with the caster. So I decided in my version there's a reverse spell that kido masters like Unohana would know._

_I don't own Bleach, I don't get paid, I just waste time writing stories for the fun of it. And because sometimes people stick around and say nice things in the reviews._

**Previously Kenpachi and Unohana were getting a little frisky, with a few somewhat surprising confessions from Unohana, when they were interrupted with "grave news."**

Unohana frowned. "Tenteikuura," she whispered. She spoke aloud, her voice ricocheting through Kenpachi's head, "Ura no Tenteikuura! Go ahead, Isane, we're awake." Kenpachi positively glowered.

"Yes, Captain. Third Seat Madarame has informed me that he woke to find Lt Kusajishi missing. Her lingering reiatsu indicates she may have slipped out within the last half hour. Captain, we believe she is trying to locate you and Captain Zaraki. Both Third Seat Madarame and Fifth Seat Ayasegawa left to find her – I tried to get them to stay while I contacted you but they wouldn't. The snowfall is too great, ma'am! I know they can hear my Tenteikuura, but..."

By this point Kenpachi had hauled himself off Unohana, plucked up his sword and was rising to his feet. Unohana rose swiftly and put her hands to his shoulders while responding to her Lieutenant, "Understood, Isane. Do not proceed after them. You and Hanatarou stay put. Increase your reiatsu output so they can find their way back to you, but do not over exert yourself. Hanatarou, you make ready medical treatment for extreme cold. I'm certain they'll need it."

While she spoke Kenpachi wrestled to get to his feet. He didn't want to hurt her but if she didn't let him go very soon... "I'm going to go get her! Let me go, dammit!"

"No, Ken—Captain Zaraki, you musn't." Unohana couldn't exactly keep Kenpachi pinned to the floor but neither could he disentangle himself from her without violent means. "Isane, I will handle this from here. That will be all."

"Yes, ma'am." Isane's spell ended and the presence of the 4th's jittery Lieutenant disappeared from Kenpachi's head.

Kenpachi forcibly tore one of Unohana's arms from himself. "Fucking let go of me!" he roared.

Unohana dropped off of Kenpachi and whirled to her feet, haori snapping stiffly. "Captain Zaraki, you must listen to me. You must remain here-"

"Like hell I will! Yachiru is out there, I'm gonna find her!" He put his sword through the wraps holding up his hakama. "You might need to stick around for what comes after that. That little shit!"

"Absolutely not! You will not go outside in your condition! I just treated you!"

"Get the fuck out outta my way!" Kenpachi advanced on Unohana. No one, not even Yachiru, ever dared to challenge him when he was determined to get somewhere. But Unohana's jaw was set. There was resolve in her eyes and he realized she'd only get out of his way if made her. "Fine!"

Kenpachi reached out to grab Unohana by the arms. At the same time Unohana held out a straight arm toward him, palm facing him flat. "Bakudo Number 63. Sajou Sabaku!"

Golden chains appeared in a coil over Kenpachi's head and in the blink of an eye twisted their way around him and bound his arms to his sides. The force of their movement knocked him off his feet and onto his side. Snarling at Unohana, he gathered his legs under himself and began summoning all of his resiatsu.

Unohana appeared in the tempest of his powers and held up a small black object. "Settle down at once, Captain Zaraki." Her voice was the relentless steel that kept the rowdiest shinigami in line. Kenpachi realized the black object was his eye patch. "At your full power you would have little trouble breaking free of Sajou Sabaku, but if I place this on your face you will never overcome my bakudo."

Kenpachi seethed. She would go there? Use that _thing_ she hated? He ground his teeth.

Unohana set the eye patch down and placed both hands on his shoulders. "You must listen to me, Captain Zaraki. You've already pushed your entire being to the maximum today, not merely your physical body, but your Binding Chain as well. You gave everything you had to protect Yachiru and lived once, don't think you can give it all again so soon and expect similar success."

Kenpachi gave Unohana a fierce look and kept his reiatsu roiling. "She's out there, freezin' while you're lecturing me."

"I need to know that you are listening to me before I leave. You don't even know how to begin finding her. But you can do something. In fact you must do something while you remain here. I expect you to maintain the level of reiatsu output that you have now. Higher, perhaps. But I need you to stay here and act as a beacon. I have no doubt that in the driving snow I would not be able to find this hut again without a sense for your Spirit Ribbon."

Kenpachi could hear that she was right. And he fucking hated it. No way could he do what she was about to. She'd save his ass and Yachiru's twice in one day. He made a growling noise and looked at the fire, snapping and sparking in the presence of so much reiatsu.

"Thank you, Captain Zaraki." Her voice was back in doctor mode, though perhaps there was a tinge of regret in it. Good, though Kenpachi.

Unohana retreated from him and pulled out a satchel from beside the pile of animal hides. She dug around in it and produced a bottle of black powder. She coated a finger in the powder and drew a circular pattern on the floor. "Heart of the south, eye of the north, finger of the west, foot of the east, arrive with the wind and depart with the rain. Bakudo Number 58. Kakushitsuijaku!" A light bloomed from the circle and black symbols spun through it. Kenpachi couldn't understand it all but he saw the number "11" repeat a few times. It stopped on a few characters and then the light winked out. Unohana gave a satisfied "hmm."

Next to the satchel was Unohana's sword which she picked up. She slung its red thread over her shoulder and stood up. "I'll be as fast as I can. I'll keep an eye out for your Third and Fifth Seats, though I'm less clear on their positions." She gathered a handful of pelts into her arms and gave Kenpachi a lingering look. Perhaps she was considering kissing him good bye. Kenpachi held onto his stony feeling. Unohana breathed in deliberately and let it out in a rush. "I'll be counting on you, Captain Zaraki."

"Yeah. Just go get that damn brat already."

Unohana slightly inclined her head and then strode to the door. Her reiatsu rose about her and her loose hair was streaming behind her like a black banner before she even opened the door. When the door opened a blast of cold wind shot inside the hut and flurries of snow immediately began to accumulate on the floor. Without another look back Unohana stepped through and pulled the door shut behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

_For reasons of tone and pace this needed to be its own chapter. Since it's so short I'm putting it up with chapter 5 – which won't matter if you're reading this after chapter 7 has already been posted. (At the time I'm posting this that won't be for a few days.) But just because I like to talk to myself, I'd like to note that Kenpachi doesn't seem to have many priorities that make him over ride a certain practicality. He doesn't fight out or pride or anger. So this chapter is an investigation of desires that we never see in canon. But I hope it's plausible anyway._

_Disclaimer: I only get fun out of writing fan fiction and the only return is when nice people leave reviews!_

Kenpachi sat crosslegged on the floor of the tiny hunter's hut, arms tied to his sides by a powerful spell. The caster of that spell was someone who, only mere moments earlier, he thought he could _really_ like and who may very well care about and accept him. The situation was all wrong but for some reason he couldn't find a great fury within himself. He was pissed, sure, but not desiring blood. The one thing he desperately wanted was for Unohana come back in the door with a healthy, chattering Yachiru in her arms right now. Dammit. He stared balefully at the door.

In fact, Kenpachi realized, he was furious with himself. None of this would have happened if he'd taken better care of Yachiru. But, an idea from earlier in the evening niggled at him, if it hadn't happened he wouldn't know about Unohana's feelings. Fuck it, he thought, he'd rather know that Yachiru was ok than whatever that woman thought she was feeling. Now, now, replied the idea, he had to admit he was very pleased with "that woman's" attention. Kenpachi grimaced. "Che," he spat. "Fuck this." He pulled more reiatsu to himself and strained against the spirit bindings. His ribs complained bitterly but he pressed on until he felt a link break. Only a short moment later he destroyed the chain and it winked out of existence.

In his mind's eye he imagined Unohana was aware that he had ended her spell and could just imagine the line between her brows taking shape. At the very least, he thought, she could apologize.

To assert his freedom Kenpachi got to his feet. He could do little more than that. He tugged his sword free of the wrappings around his waist and set it down again. Per Unohana's request, he kept his reiatsu up. Not at the level to destroy the Sajou Sabaku, but enough that the spiritually aware could feel him at least a half a mile away. He muttered curses to himself while adding logs to the fire. On a shelf over the line from which still hung his kimono and haori was some pottery. He pulled down a jug with a big mouth. It was empty but for a little dust which he blew free. He pulled open the door again. The cold forced him back for a second before he could shove away the shock of it. He lessened his reiatsu again so he wouldn't melt the snow too quickly and shoveled handfuls of it into the jug. When it was full he headed back in the hut again and slammed shut the door.

A stream of curses filled the hut now as he blew on his bare fingers and slapped them on his arms. He set the jug to the side of the fire and tugged off his soaking wet tabi. He got his hands and feet as close to the fire as he dared. The heat felt like needles. He wriggled his fingers and toes until he was sure they wouldn't fall off.

Kenpachi stood up from the fire and pulled down the line with his clothes. They were warm and dry, if little more than rags. He pulled on the white kimono first and extended the tear over one shoulder by almost an inch. Any more tearing and it simply wouldn't stay on. Then he pulled on the black kimono with similar results. He returned to his seat at the platform and stared into the fire. He pushed up his reiatsu output and idly rubbed his hands over his chest.

Ok, he didn't like to think things through. And ok, he knew that and deliberately kept himself to situations where that was just fine, where the only obstacles were ones that could be cut. The weather wasn't something that he could cut. Furthermore, neither was Yachiru and her insistence on going where she wanted when she wanted. And Unohana?

Kenpachi looked at his hands. He wiped at the tips with his thumb and rubbed the palms together, feeling the callouses and remains of blisters. He gritted his teeth and admitted to himself that it was unlikely that he'd ever be able to cut her. She may be surprised that he would reciprocate her feelings but he was every bit as surprised that she had any feelings for him. Even that binding stunt was because she cared about him.

And, he finally admitted to himself, he could trust her with Yachiru.

"Che, Kenpachi, you pathetic mess, you're in it this time." He shook his head at himself.

Kenpachi wondered how long it had been. Probably only a few minutes. God, and Yachiru had been out in that for up to 30 minutes. Worry and frustration gnawed at Kenpachi again. What the hell was taking Unohana so damned long? He gave a mirthless chortle as he realized he wished he still had the spirit bindings – an active spell would be proof she was ok. He was beyond ridiculous.

He crossed his arms and stared at the fire. His mind was chaos. What he wouldn't give for a good clean fight right about now. Instead he was waiting on two females who shared the ability to make him crazy. What a nightmare. What an absolute-

The door shuttered like something kicked it. In an instant he flung it open and hauled in Unohana who nearly toppled on top of him, laden as she was with Yachiru. The trio tumbled unto the pile of furs. Kenpachi immediately disentangled himself and wrestled the door closed then returned to them.


	7. Chapter 7

_The finale! The moment of truth! The murderer revealed, the villain vanquished! Extra long because final acts should bring it all home. And because I couldn't find a place to cut this into two chapters that didn't kill the pace._

_This work of fan fiction was made for the fun of writing and joy of reviews! It is not a challenge to the Bleach copyright holders._

Unohana was shivering and quaking as she tried to wrap furs around Yachiru. Her hands shook so hard she could barely keep her grip. She took great shaking breaths, in through the nose and out through the mouth. Kenpachi looked at Yachiru. "Shit." She seemed to be asleep, barely breathing through blue lips. Her skin was blotched, seeming almost bruised.

Unohana spoke like her throat was sore. "Sh-she looks worse th-than she is, but I need'd'd to treat her right away." Her breaths were shallow.

"I have water." Kenpachi fetched the jug he had prepared.

"She can't s-swallow it right now."

"But you need it." Kenpachi got to his knees and held the jug to Unohana. The woman sat crosslegged and pulled the child onto her lap. Then she accepted the jug but almost dropped it as her hands continued to shake. Kenpachi helped her hold it and she drank deeply until she coughed.

Frantic for a way to help, Kenpachi sat behind Unohana and put a leg on either side of her. He ran his hands up and down her arms quickly. Unohana's voice was all business. "I'll have to hold her as I heal her. You may help by rubbing her hands and her feet to encourage circulation."

"Sure." Kenpachi reached into the furs to feel around for a hand or a foot.

Unohana twisted her neck to look backwards at Kenpachi. "Captain –Kenpachi. Your hands will be inside the area of my healing. I use all of the reiatsu in that area and mine as well to heal, hence you may feel your reiatsu tugged into service. I honestly couldn't say what it feels like to have it pulled away like that, but please prepare yourself."

"I'm good. Do it."

"Right." Unohana pulled Yachiru into her arms and the yellow glow came back.

Kenpachi had both of Yachiru's hands in his and rubbed at her fingers. He had a sensation of cool water running _inside_ him and down toward his hands. It didn't hurt but it was a little...weird. He kept at it. After a few minutes he realized just how close he was to Unohana when he nudged aside her hair from his face with his own chin. It was damp and sticking to her neck and his face. He forced himself to put aside the thought of the sweet skin on her neck.

He kept working at Yachiru's hands and after several minutes her skin deepened in color, to an angry, blister red. He stopped moving and sat back, horrified. "It's alright," insisted Unohana. "That's part of the healing."

Color was coming to Yachiru's face, her lips were likewise red, though not blistering. She started gulping the air and her eyes blinked open. "Get to work on her feet," instructed Unohana, "and don't let go until I tell you."

Yachiru wiggled in their arms and shook her head from side to side. Presently she started to cry out. "Ow! Owiee! That hurts! Stop iiitt!" Kenpachi had her feet in hand and nearly let them go but for a look from Unohana. "Let go, Ken-chan that really hurts me! Owww! Owiee! You're stabbing my feet, quit it!"

Kenpachi pressed his lips together and began rubbing Yachiru's toes. Her struggling increased as did the volume of her crying. She begged for them to stop as tears rolled down the sides of her face and Kenpachi found he had to look away. Every time she screamed his chest felt like it constricted. Unohana kept a firm grip on the girl. "Kenpachi, the water please."

He unwrapped himself and brought the jug to Unohana's side. He put it to Yachiru's lips but she pressed them shut and shook her head. "Oi, brat. I bet your insides hurt too. You need some water to make the hurting stop faster."

Yachiru's nose was red and running and she looked up at Kenpachi completely lost. "Come on, now. Don't be a pain." She opened her mouth and he slowly tipped the jug for her to sip. Like Unohana, she began to take deep swallows until she gave a choking cough. Kenpachi put the jug down and stared at the girl with a frown.

"Ken-chan?" A little hand sought his out. Kenpachi caught Unohana's eye. Her kindness and compassion had returned full force.

"Let's try this a little differently, shall we?" Unohana gave Kenpachi a shaky smile. She hoisted up Yachiru and got to her knees. Then she passed him the child, all the while maintaining the yellow glow. Kenpachi held Yachiru to his chest. She wrapped her little fists in his kimono. Leave it to her to finish destroying them, thought Kenpachi.

Yachiru trembled against him. Kenpachi knew from experience that she was trying not to cry. "Hey kid. It's ok." He put a hand to the back of her head and held her in place.

"Bu-but, Ken-chan, I tried! I tried so hard to find you. I wa-wanted to say good night. I knew you were awake an' I wanted to m-make sure you were ok and I couldn't fi-find you! I tried to burn the snow like you did but I-I couldn't keep going and had to change direction and it was so cold and I could ba-barely walk and I climbed into a tree and I stayed there and I wanted to be b-brave but I just got scared and it hurt s-so bad..." by that point Yachiru was crying full force. Kenpachi could feel the tears and snot bleeding through.

"Yeah, I know." Kenpachi found it was difficult to talk so he settled for lowering his nose to her pink head and rocking her gently.

"I'M SOOORRRRYYY!" she wailed. Kenpachi couldn't help but chuckle and continue to rock the girl as she carried on weeping. In front of him Unohana sat back on her heels and let the yellow light dissipate. She took another swig from the water. Then she hugged herself, hands going into her sleeves, and watched Kenpachi with a sweet smile.

In a few minutes Yachiru's crying became calmer and soon after ended altogether. She sniffled from time to time but was otherwise quiet. Kenpachi caught sight of her hands – the blistering red had receded to ordinary, mild burn marks.

Unohana spoke softly, still the doctor. "For now it's best for her to rest. The danger has past and the worst, the nerves waking up, is over. In the morning I'll administer more treatment to help her skin." She looked up at him. "She is very tough. I estimate she was out in the frost for at least twenty minutes. An ordinary person would be looking at losing fingers."

A corner of Kenpachi's mouth tugged back. Of course the brat was tough, he taught her, hadn't he? Her hands dropped out of his kimono and her head rolled against his arm. He could hear her long, even breaths. With one hand around her, he moved the pile of furs into a crib for Yachiru. Then he lay her down. Unconsciously, she rolled to one side and snuggled in. Unohana arranged several pelts over the girl like a handful of too-small blankets.

Presently the hut was as calm and peaceful as could be, a cheery fire in its place and a man and a woman looking down at a girl in slumber. To his side Kenpachi noticed Unohana put a hand to her mouth. He supposed she may have rested while he was unconscious but it probably wasn't the same as sleep.

"Sleep is probably a good idea." Kenpachi got to his feet and went to pick up his haori which he had earlier let unceremoniously fall to the floor. He bundled it up. He was about to take a seat in the same spot when a noise from Unohana stopped him.

"You should certainly rest. In Your Bed." Unohana made a tiny gesture to the platform that made her intention clear.

"Nah, I got enough sleep. You can use the blanket, you were out in the shit last."

Unohana's eyes were closed but her determination was steely as ever. "Do not play the gentleman now, Captain Zaraki. You are still healing. If you wish to return to your barracks under your own power you will have to rest as much as you can tonight."

"Che. You were fine with not letting me rest earlier."

Kenpachi couldn't say for certain but it was almost like the fire leaped and sparked fiercely as Unohana opened her eyes. "Captain Zaraki, you will-"

"Ken-chan?" From the midst of the animal pelts a tuft of pink hair moved. Eyes a red so dark they were nearly black blinked slowly. "Are you mad, Ken-chan?"

Kenpachi bent to her. "No, it's nothing. Go back to sleep."

"Ken-chan, you should do what no-more-braid-lady said. Cause you said she knows what to do when you get hurt."

"Hmm. First you gotta go back to sleep."

"Ok." Yachiru snuggled back in her fur pile and shut her eyes.

When Kenpachi was satisfied Yachiru was drifting off he stepped past Unohana, sitting to one side of the girl and rubbing her hands, without looking at her. "Whatever makes this damned day end sooner," he muttered.

The effect on Unohana as she stiffened was unmistakable. It was a dick move, thought Kenpachi, but he forced himself to imagine she deserved it. The kid might make him follow her instructions but no way was she going to think he was happy with how everything was going. He was being unfair but choked at the thought of setting things right.

At the platform Kenpachi nearly threw down his haori. He snatched up the blanket and unfurled it, wanting to snap it but mindful of waking Yachiru. With a grumble deep in his throat he settled himself in, manhandling his haori into a makeshift pillow. His thoughts were dark and he felt cold inside. He wasn't at all tired. In fact, he was restless as hell, just wishing for something to cut or punch.

He leaned on an elbow, blanket up to his waist and stared into the fire, Unohana in sight out of the corner of his eye. Methodically she pulled off her tabi and, using small movements, rubbed her feet. He imagined they had been freezing wet the entire time. Unohana took his whole attention when she stood. She was graceful but impassive, like a moving statue. Her voice was low, "for tying you up, I am very sorry. I regret I could think of nothing better in that moment. There is no excuse for it." She turned toward Kenpachi and slowly bowed low until she was bent double, long loose hair almost reaching her toes. "I can only beg for your forgiveness."

Kenpachi frowned. He wasn't used to, well, anyone behaving this way. Occasionally new recruits would screw up and try to apologize but he'd just order them to train harder.

Unohana slowly stood but kept her eyes trained on the floor. She backed away toward the wall opposite him. Kenpachi realized she'd spend the night there if he didn't say something. "Hey, don't be stupid. Come over here." Coarse, bordering on rude. Well, actually it _was_ rude. But she stopped anyway. Kenpachi sat back up. He kept his voice low. "If I keep talking like this I'll wake the kid again, so come over here." She didn't move. "Please. Come over here."

Eyes cast down, Unohana breathed in and out once, long and slow. Then she stepped toward Kenpachi, gliding so as to make any noblewoman eat her heart out. She sat at the edge of the platform, hands in her lap, gaze vaguely trained on the wall behind him.

Kenpachi felt the urge to swallow. "I'm sorry." He had lowered his volume to just above a whisper but it still cracked with tension. "I said some shitty things. So. Yeah, I shouldn't have and I'm sorry." His jaw was stiff from gritting his teeth. He felt like he was tensing for a blow he couldn't defend against.

Unohana was still for so long Kenpachi started to wonder if she was even paying attention. He was about to add to his apology when she shifted. She turned away. Kenpachi's heart dropped. He almost reached out to her when she stood but he then saw her haori slip from her shoulders. She turned back around and rolled it into her own pillow. Once it was set she lay down, whipping her hair to one side so it draped over the "pillow." Her eyes were open and her hands were folded over her stomach.

"Unohana..."

Unohana's voice remained soft but took on a dry tone. "Your Third and Fifth Seats found me very quickly once I arrived at Yachiru's location. I'm afraid Madarame-san will require a little extra attention due to the extended exposure his scalp has suffered. I offered him one of the pelts I was carrying for the return trip but he refused it. I believe Ayasegawa-san's laughter was a factor in that decision."

Kenpachi snickered at the image of Ikkaku with a dead animal on his head. He looked back at Unohana who seemed to be studying the thatch roof overhead. Her face was pale. He lay down and pulled the blanket over them. At her side he whispered, "you know, I don't entirely get you, but you saved my ass twice today while all I did was put Yachiru in danger. I get it about the chains. It's annoying, but I get it." Kenpachi lay on his back and looked at the thatch. He drew in a long breath and let it out again. "Today wasn't all bad."

"I was so very worried when you broke the sabaku that you would come out to try to find us. You've no idea what a relief it was to feel your reiatsu guiding us back here."

Kenpachi's stomach clenched. "Glad I could show you I do have a responsible streak."

A smile came into Unohana's voice. "Oh that I've known all along." She shifted and her hands slipped from her stomach to her sides. Kenpachi felt a finger brush the back of his hand. "The fiercest man of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads also carries one of the greatest responsibilities – raising a little girl." The finger – a pinky – traced a circle over the back of his hand and then hooked over his pinky. "It was difficult not to notice that immediately when you joined us and furthermore difficult not to admire you for it."

Kenpachi felt funny – warm. He'd had flattery and compliments, almost exclusively about his fighting, but nothing quite like this. He twisted his hand around to clasp Unohana's hand so their fingers laced together. "All I did was keep one more brat from goin' the way most kids in Kusajishi go." He'd nearly failed in that today.

"You protected her and provided for her. That is the epitome of responsibility for another person. Not to mention the compassion required in giving such care to a foundling. Also rather attractive, I might point out."

Kenpachi grinned in the dim light of the ever-smaller fire; it wasn't his usual maniacal smile that came on him in the middle of a good fight.

Unohana yawned under her free hand. "Mmh, I'm sorry for that. I assure you it isn't the company."

"Don't sweat it. We've had you on your feet all day long. You should get some sleep."

"Not at all, my rounds at the hospital often make for very long days." She squeezed Kenpachi's hand. "Especially when the 11th Squad has found some worthy enemies."

"You keep us patched up. What can I say? We'd all be out in the cold without you."

Unohana gave a small amused sound. Then another yawn came upon her. "I'm sorry again."

"Don't be, just go to sleep."

Unohana rolled onto her side so she was facing away from Kenpachi, but she didn't let go of his hand, instead pulling his arm around her. Kenpachi chuckled to himself and moved to his side so he could form her back against his chest, hips to his pelvis. She was a perfect fit. Her hair fell away exposing a bit of the back of her neck. Kenpachi kissed it. "Gotta say I like this – you keepin' me warm."

Unohana snuggled against him. "Happily, so long as you light my way." Kenpachi embraced her and settled in to sleep.

FIN


End file.
